peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 August 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-08-29 ; Comments *Start of show: "Well. good evening music lovers. Tonight, 'Join Hands', which is the second LP from Siouxsie and The Banshees, will be broadcast in its entirety, and free from specious comments from my good self. Plus a repeat of our Undertones session of February Actually January, first broadcast on February 5. 22nd of this year. Also included, the first seven records in my Party 40, and today we've been recording a session to be broadcast shortly As it was on 10 September. by these blighters." *He thanks everybody for the birthday cards, and apologises for "vigorously advertising" it. Kid Jensen ("Jerkin") got him an autographed Liverpool programme, an autographed picture of Kenny Dalglish, and a bottle of wine. *Plays Billy Boy Arnold track at wrong speed – blames the fact it is on a 33rpm EP. *Last section of the show is devoted to the first seven records from the 40 that Peel plays over two nights to mark his 40th birthday. The remaining 33 would be played the following evening, the actual night of his birthday, 30 August 1979. A full list of the 40 from one of the music papers appears is posted in the Files section of the Peel Mailing List. These don't appear to be in the order played, but Peel says they aren't necessary his favourite 40 records anyway. Rather, they are the 40 he would like to hear at his birthday party. Sessions *Undertones, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1979-01-22. Available on Listening In. Radio Sessions 1978-1982 (Sanctuary). Tracklisting *Quads: 'You Gotta Jive (7"-B side of There Must Be Thousands)' (Big Bear) *Undertones: 'Family Entertainment' (Peel Session) *Tribesman: 'Finsbury Park (LP-Street Level)' (Boa) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: 'Poppy Day / Regal Zone / Placebo Effect (LP-Join Hands)' (Polydor) *XTC: 'When You’re Near Me I Have Difficulty (LP-Drums & Wires)' (Virgin) *Undertones: 'Listening In' (Peel Session) *Ruts: 'Something That I Said (LP-The Crack)' (Virgin) *IQ Zero: Quirky Pop Music (single – Insects b-side) Object *Steve Miro & The Eyes: Dreams Of Desire (single) Object *Black Uhuru: Wood For My Fire (single) DEB *Billy Boy Arnold: Catfish (EP - Super Halves 1967-1977) Red Lightning *Purple Hearts: 'Millions Like Us (7")' (Fiction) *Skids: 'Charles (7"-Charles EP)' (No Bad) *Undertones: 'Billy’s Third' (Peel Session) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: 'Icon / Premature Burial (LP-Join Hands)' (Polydor) *Prince Buster: Ride A Donkey (12 inch single) Blue Beat *Secret Affair: Soho Strut (single – Time For Action b-side) I Spy *Undertones: 'Here Comes The Summer' (Peel Session) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: 'Playground Twist / Mother – Oh Mein Papa / The Lord’s Prayer (LP-Join Hands)' (Polydor) (Birthday records) *Jerry Lee Lewis: Whole Lot of Shakin' Goin' On (single) Charly *Sex Pistols: Holidays In The Sun (single) Virgin *Rockers All Stars: Rasta Dub 7" with Sister Erica - One In The Spirit (Extented) / Rasta Dub Rockers International *Stiff Little Fingers: Suspect Device (single) Rough Trade *Elmore James: Something Inside Of Me (single?) Bell *Undertones: Jimmy, Jimmy (single) Sire *Johnny Taylor: I've Been Born Again (single) Stax File ;Name *(a) (full show) 1979-08-29 (Undertones session, Siouxsie 2nd album, 40th birthday party 7).mp3 or 19790829_The Undertones.mp3 *(b) ((birthday party tracks only) BBC Radio 1 - John Peel Party 40 October 1979 - 01 - Cassette One Side A.mp3 *© (full show) 1979-08-29 John Peel Radio 1 DB103+DB104.mp3 ;Length *(a) (full) 1.59.31, in rather muffled sound or 1:56:51 *(b) (partial) 46.43 (first 25 minutes only, rest is start of 30 August 1979) *© (full) 02:01:14 ;Other *Show is available both in full and partial forms, the latter covering only the 40th birthday selections. File (a) was originally shared on a torrent in Flac format. *The show is also upcoming on the 400 Box. *File © created from DB103 and DB104 of Derby Box, digitised by RF. ;Available *(a) (full) Mooo *(b) (partial) various places including John Peel Torrent Compilation 8 of 17 (1967-1993) *© (full) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box